1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to surgical knives and blades. More specifically, the present invention relates to surgical knives for use in making small, curved incisions where there is little room to maneuver, such as in the ear.
2. Discussion of Background:
Surgery in the middle ear requires access to the portion of the ear behind the tympanic membrane, or "eardrum," from the exterior of the ear. Cutting the eardrum is disfavored as a way to provide this access because the eardrum is under tension, so the time for it to heal following surgery and the quality of healing suggest alternative routes would be preferred. The alternate route is to cut the ear tissue adjacent to the eardrum, making three, separate straight cuts that intersect to form three sides of a box or "U," leaving the fourth side in place to permit easier reattachment of the cut sides. The severed tissue can be elevated to provide access to the middle ear. This type of procedure is used as part of a tympanoplasty or a stapedectomy.
There are a number of surgical knives, including double-bladed knives, roller knives and flap knives. However, none of these knives is suitable for making an efficient cut around the eardrum.